Of Jinchuriki & Uzumaki
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kushina is revived and living with her son. However, that doesn't mean that all's well as she discovers the complications of sharing the Kyubi power. In Progress. MA
1. A Motherly Punch

**Of Jinchuriki and Uzumaki**

**(Remake of 'A Motherly Touch')**

ccc

Alternate Universe history:

Meeting Kushina while doing his biju training allows Naruto to summon her soul from his own and give her new life. The war was over and stuff, and Sasuke is on a journey of self-discovery of his sexuality or something. Blah-blah-blah. Do you care? I don't. Here's some Naruto/Kushina!

~~~**A month following the disbandment of the Fourth Great Shinobi War**~~~

Uzumaki Kushina had a bright smile on her face as she roamed the once-familiar streets of Konoha, her arms cradling bags of groceries. Oh yes, after seeing her son's mighty collection of cups of ramen, she swore that he would eat healthier, well-rounded meals. It was a rather humiliating encounter when Naruto introduced his mom to the ramen shop owner. Teuchi had laughingly said that her son singlehandedly kept his shop in business; she exploded with the temper she had been known for, accusing him of stealing her son's hard-earned money and shouting that Teuchi shouldn't be giving a boy such an unhealthy dosage of ramen. Needless to say, Teuchi closed up the ramen shack that night to sulk, even though Naruto assured him that he would sneak in for the usual orders of ramen.

Aside from his eating habits, Kushina was very proud of her son. He had made so many friends and was even declared the hero of Konoha. His friends were an interesting lot, though she noticed his particular eagerness and suspiciously-shy behavior around the pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura. She was quite the little lady, Kushina had decided; she even noticed a resemblance between Sakura and herself with the distinctive color of their hair and their fiery tempers.

"Good morning, Kushina-san!"

Kushina gave pleasant smile when she saw the pink-haired medic-nin heading her way. Sakura truly liked Kushina, as she kept her rambunctious son in check, and she was admirably beautiful with her long, tomato-red hair.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Are you looking for Naruto?" Kushina teased with a smile that was obviously inherited by Naruto. "He should be back at our apartment."

Flushing in the face, Sakura embarrassedly denied any interest in her son, though Kushina just saw this reproach as children awkwardly twiddling around with one another. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to come in to do some training…" She trailed off, as if giving some thought to the matter as she stared at the bags of foodstuffs. Making up her mind, she held out her arms and said, "But I don't think she'd mind if I was a little late. I'll help you carry those."

Without even waiting for permission, she relieved one of Kushina's tiring arms. Kushina thanked her and headed for home, sharing the usual small-talk between girls of two generations. Of course, Kushina couldn't help leading the conversation towards Sakura's feelings and future intentions for Naruto; Sakura once again flared with denial.

Kushina twisted the doorknob of her son's apartment, muttering something about how he needed to be more careful and lock the door more often. Opening the entrance happily, she declared her arrival and the bounty of nutritious foods that she would prepare for dinner. However, her jaw dropped when she caught her son in the midst of debauchery. Startled and stammering, he turned his back to her and struggled to cover up. "M-mom! I… I wasn't…" Naruto tried to hide what was just in his hand, but Kushina and Sakura had already seen his shame. Sakura, deeply red, voiced his name in disappointment.

"What did I tell you about eating ramen for breakfast, _tebane_?!" shrieked Kushina, spinning her son around to confirm that he was cradling a bowl of instant ramen in his hands. Though he protested, she tore away his favorite meal and tossed it in the trash. And while her son was left to grieve, she set her hand against her forehead and took a very deep breath to calm down. She wasn't called the 'Red-Hot Habanero' for nothing, after all, but those were her childhood days. She needed to calm down; she was a mother now, not the fist-wielding girl all boys shrunk in fear from.

Still, she had hoped that her Naruto would have known how serious she was about his diet after she had thrown most of his ramen stash in the dumpster, allowing him only one cup a day, which she would slowly wean him off of to one time a week and so on. She couldn't deny her shared passion for ramen, but a successful shinobi must be more nutritional than that.

"Your mom went shopping for you, Naruto," Sakura admonished while pointedly setting both of bags atop the kitchen counter. Before, there would have been no room for anything to be set anywhere, but upon her arrival, Kushina had done her motherly-best to keep the house neat and clean. "You can't spoil your appetite."

Suddenly swooning, Naruto leapt out of his seat excitedly, startling his mom from his sudden enthusiasm. "Does that mean Sakura-chan is going to make me dinner?" He had always fantasized about Sakura working over the stove and preparing meals – mostly just ramen – for him, and his naughtier visions included her wearing an apron and an apron only.

"No," laughed Kushina, hiding the urge to slug him and ask if he did not think her own homemade cooking was not up to par with a much-younger girl's. "Tonight, I'll be making steak with salad and rice. We need to work more of the essential food groups into your diet."

That didn't sound very exciting. Naruto set his whiskered cheek on his fist when he fell back down in his seat. Ramen had been working just fine for him all these years, though he supposed Kushina felt a need to make up for all the meals he had missed out on. That thought, at least, brought a smile to his otherwise dissatisfied features.

Kushina rummaged through the groceries, setting out the food to be prepped. It was ten o'clock, and it took some time to prepare a truly glorious feast. However, she soon discovered that she was missing a few key ingredients, which she scolded herself for. "I forgot something, _tebane_," she whined. She looked to Sakura, as she trusted _her_ much more than her son to set out all the food and put it away; Naruto would most likely cram everything into one big mess. "Sakura-chan, I know the Hokage summoned you for training, but could I ask you to put away all the food first?"

Sakura could not refuse and told Kushina to take her time. Smiling, Kushina headed out the door and back to the marketplace. In the meantime, as Sakura began to organize foods based on size and type, Naruto was fawning over her again. "Sakura-chan's all alone in my apartment with me," he practically sang. He put his hands on her shoulders, but she didn't turn away from her sorting. "What should we do… _oof!_" His eyes crossed when Sakura's elbow rammed back into his stomach, causing him to double over.

"I'm working," Sakura grumbled while he crumbled to the floor.

ccc

Kushina wandered through the rows of shops, spotting a few, newly familiar faces. That Shikamaru boy that was friends with her son was there, trailing after a loud, irritable woman who was probably his mother; she snapped at her son to keep up the pace and not let her shopping bags sag so much. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and wished that he didn't have to keep his smoking habit a secret from her; he could really use… a drag?(Derp?) The dog clan – the Inuzukas – was there as well. Kushina recognized them by the fang markings on their cheeks, and had even met Tsume, who was most discernible for her feral looks. Quick passing-by greetings were exchanged, but there was no time to dillydally and catch up on times past, not when the preparation of a well-made dinner was in the balance. Time, after all, was an ingredient all its own.

And so, she hurried about and picked up the small spices and vegetables needed to make the perfect meal for her son. She had been out of the game of cooking for so long, she had to make sure that she re-sharpened her skills. Fortunately, when she was heading home after a few minutes, all she had was just a small bag that weighed no more than a melon would. It was worth it, at least, she mused while climbing the stairs of the apartment complex. Considering his upbringing – or rather, lack of it – she had to commend Naruto for picking out a reasonable place to live, though he probably had a great deal of help from the Third Hokage.

She reached the apartment and turned the doorknob, only to find it fastened in place. It was locked? Odd… Did that mean that Naruto had taken off to do some training? He had told her that he did most of his practices in the forest with friends. Guess the spare key Naruto had given her would finally come in handy, Kushina thought with a laugh.

She made no announcement of her return, assuming that there was no one within to hear. When the door was shut behind her, her ears picked up faint sounds behind her son's semi-closed door; it was left ajar, as though attempted to be shut, but wasn't given full thought.

"—might come back soon," Sakura's voice moaned out.

Kushina's eyes widened, and now giving it her full attention, she could hear the rhythmic squeaking of the bed – _her_ bed since Naruto had elected to sleep elsewhere until they could get a bigger place – and the loud smacking of wet flesh. Sakura's whine was drawn out. "Aren't you going to finish soon?" That was the sentence that confirmed Kushina's suspicions and made her consider rushing out the door and wait them out.

What made her stay?

Curiosity.

Kushina swallowed hard, for she knew what scene lay behind that door. She heard her panting son reassure his partner that they would finish up with enough time to spare. How long had they been at it? Kushina hadn't been gone for more than twenty minutes! Did Naruto really work that fast? Did he really take this long?!

"You said it was going to be quick," blubbered Sakura while Kushina carefully went up to the door to peer inside. Her heart stopped the instant she saw the two. Sure enough, the two were mashed together at the hip, Naruto splaying his knees outward while Sakura reclined on Kushina-san's favorite, red pillow! The mother of the household should feel that it was an affront to her! Perhaps in her childhood days, she'd storm in, yell at them both, and steal her pillow back. Now, she felt subdued somehow, carefully sinking to her knees as she peeped (making Jiraiya proud, no doubt.)

Sakura's hands reached upward, shoving against the wall to brace against Naruto's eager assault. Her legs, on the other hand, were Naruto's to command. He cupped the backs of her knees, hoisting them up and apart while maintaining a firm grip for leverage. Neither had disrobed completely – a smart move when Mother Dearest was out – yet they moved so rapidly and in sync with one another; Kushina wouldn't be shocked if she learned that they had lots and _lots_ of practice before now. Naruto's cock plunged, and Sakura's hips rose. They moved like dancers, but with more passion, less grace.

Carefully, Naruto bowed forward, presenting Sakura with one of his slyest grins like the Fox's sealed in his abdomen. His hips bumped shallowly at hers, a tease that befitted the prankster within him. "Do you like it, Sakura-chan~?"

Sakura turned her face to the door, and Kushina's heart stopped and raced in the same second; Sakura's eyes were screwed shut, refusing to look at Naruto when he taunted her, when he had her at _his_ whim for once. She could argue she still liked Sasuke more, but Naruto had proven his steady and steadfast interest in her; the latter only gave her attention – before and after he left Konoha – when his patience with her had peaked.

"Shut up, idiot," she wheezed, her left eye peeking open to look at him. "Shut up and finish!"

Almost mercifully, Naruto's passionate rhythm returned, pounding Sakura so suddenly that she hadn't even time to brace! She cried out, clapped a gloved hand over her mouth to prevent another such blunder, and scooted back as the pelvic plunder became more powerful. The moment her hands lifted, scrambling along the wall for something to hold onto, Naruto's own hands shackled hers in place.

"I want to do it inside you," he told her earnestly, a rough whisper and his lust-clouded eyes twinkling with intent.

"No, you can't!" Pink hair swished back and forth as she refused his wishes. He pummeled harder and harder at her loins, though the draw was shortening with each second. She gasped out another "_No!_" and her captured hands curled into fists.

He closed in tight, pressing his elated grin against her collarbone. He let go of one of her wrists; it was more important to grab her shoulder, steel her in this one spot. At last, they stilled, even their breaths caught in their throats. The silence was intense, and even Kushina found it wise – even if she was also holding her breath – to cover her mouth as she witnessed the unmistakable.

Sure enough, her precious boy exhaled loudly and jubilantly, and Sakura droned with pleasure as his hips rocked steadily underneath her. If she was against it, if she was _really_ against it, she could have stopped him, slugged him, thrown him through the window or roof with her boundless strength. Instead, her legs closed in on him, holding his waist eagerly while his body poured his essence into her channel.

He did not droop or sag; Naruto shoved firmer against Sakura during those more tempered bursts that roiled up her body. He crowded her until he had her buried beneath him on the bed, cloaking her like a sheet of orange and black and yellow. She panted, and he did too for a bit, but he wound up snickering. "That was good, Sakura-chan."

"_Hmph!_" Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of agreeing – she knew his stamina surpassed hers, and compliments were met with encores more times than not – Sakura looked off to the side, again facing the doorway. No one there, but her heart jumped. "Stupid! You left the door open?!" She scrambled out from underneath him, embarrassed that Naruto's cum was dripping long trails down the insides of her legs. She demanded tissue, but grabbed Naruto's sleeve instead. He grimaced as his own goo was smeared onto his arm. He liked his orange jacket (a present from Ero-Sennin) and it had just been washed! But there was no way he'd go out into the world with _this_ on his clothes. Forget what people would see, Kiba alone would be able to smell and decipher the stain. Loudmouth that he was, it'd be heard all over Konoha what was on his sleeve.

Sakura wriggled her hips into her tight clothes, muttering curses at Naruto for his impetuousness, and he took off his jacket. He observed the stain again, frowned sadly, and then bunched up the article. He'd have to wash it himself so his mom wouldn't see…

But Kushina had seen enough. She was ashamed at how closely she had watched, and how hot her face got when she saw the union of Naruto and Sakura start to seep white. How careless could he be?! She pinned the fault on Naruto alone; he should know better! She had almost lost it when he was injecting his Uzumaki seed into Sakura, had almost burst in the room to tear them apart like two fornicating mutts. But to do so would reveal that she had been watching well before the end.

Wisely, when they were coming down and most distracted, Kushina had shuffled back out of the house, stumbled down the stairs, and sought refuge in the alleyway. She struggled to catch her breath.

Her dear, darling son…

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. If only she could wash off the stain of a pink flush.

ccc

Sakura had dressed after cleaning up. She even doted on her hair in the bathroom while Naruto settled for a casual shirt to wear around today. Aside from his missing, signature jacket, no one would be able to tell if something was amiss between them. And as Kushina could have guessed, this wasn't their first time; in fact, they had gotten enough practice to even behave properly afterwards with no telltale antics. It was a harder learned lesson for Naruto, for if he let anything slip or gave any foreshadowing clues to their rumpus, Sakura would inflict some pain in some way. Usually, it came from a sudden, sideways jab to his cheek while Sakura laughingly excused his stupid behavior.

"I didn't think Kushina-san would take so long," Sakura mumbled while tying her hair into a ponytail in preparation for Tsunade's training.

"Maybe she got stuck talking to someone." Naruto had followed Sakura now, hands lazily clasped behind his head. He then made his cheeky grin and chuckled. "Or she got lost, dattebayo! She said a lot has changed since she was here!"

A lost mother/recently-revived kunoichi was no laughing matter; Sakura told him this while clunking the back of his head. He winced, a tear in the corner of his eye. Sakura-chan had no idea how much even her softest punches could hurt. "We should go look for her."

"Right!"

"… _You_ should go look for her," Sakura amended, turning away from Naruto with her usual, disinterested arrogance. Before he could whine and follow her like a lost puppy, she reminded him that she had business with the Hokage, and he was under order – or obligation – to watch over his mom. Despite how he liked spending time with Sakura for whatever reason, being with his mom, having a parent, was something he would not protest. He saluted with his bandaged arm and approved of the task set to him. Sakura rolled her eyes, turned to exit the apartment, and leapt in the air.

However, she stumbled when a thought railroaded her. She fell to the base of Naruto's apartment building, landing gracefully with honed reflex. Staggering was not the problem. It was something else…

She had been very sure that while Naruto had been wooing her, pawing at her breasts and coercing her to the bedroom, she had taken care to lock the front door.

Why was it already unlocked when she left?

ccc

Naruto began his search immediately… after a quick, junkie-like binge of cup-o-ramen from his secret stash in the wall. Mouth still full of noodles and pungent flavor, he started by leaping out through the window, and from the corner of his stuffed mouth, he called out, "Mom!"

The first shout, and he was brought to a standstill when he landed on the neighbor's rooftop. It was puzzling, but he felt something swell within his center from calling out for her. Calling out for a parent, as any child would do when separated… He blushed profusely and scratched the side of his nose, unable to help a fit of snickers. "Guess this is what it's like, dattebayo." Someone to call on, and someone who'd be there… of course, only after he found her.

No more mushing over missed-out childhood excitements. He sprang back into action at double the speed. True enough, he could clear out every pathway and alley and house in the span of minutes if he used his Jinchuriki abilities, or probably could even sense her when focused. But that was no fun when he spotted two of his friends – oddly matched – walking together. Well, technically three, but no time to split hairs…

"_Hn?_ Naruto?" Kiba and Akamaru stopped in their tracks when the blond boy dropped down in front of them. The initial surprise was overcome quickly, and Kiba put on his cockiest smirk while leaning against Akamaru. "What're you doing out and about? Last I saw you, you were in bed, still complaining about a missing arm!"

Naruto righted himself and gave Kiba an exasperated look. "I've been out of the hospital for three weeks now," he informed.

"If that was true," Kiba went on, pressing forward to poke at Naruto's chest, "you would know that I was waiting for you! You got lucky with Madara…" He was still a little unclear about the haphazard series of events that ended the war… "But I think it's time you and I finally had our rematch to find out who is stronger!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto burst out, pointing angrily at his lesser rival. "I got Kurama under my control! You wouldn't stand a chance against us, 'tebayo!"

"Who's Kurama?! And what does that matter, anyway?!" Kiba's temper matched the blonde's. "No one can outmatch our tag team! Right, Akamaru?!"

"_Oi, oi_… It's too early to be arguing like this." Shikamaru – Kiba's current companion – had already stuffed his ear full of a finger when the shouting began. Both contenders turned to him, and both had their fists cocked like they were ready to start a mindless, child's brawl in the middle of the road; no Chakra or ninjutsu, just a straight-up fistfight. And Shikamaru would not want that. It meant that he either intervene, or be scolded by the Hokage for _not_ intervening and preventing collateral damage – which was pretty much expected when these two hotheads clashed.

"_Tch!_" Kiba reluctantly backed off, folding his arms and glaring at Shikamaru. "It's not worth it anyway without an audience to see me beat you."

"_Like hell!_"

And just like that, the two were at each other's throat again, ready to pummel the other were it not for their shadows being hijacked. Shikamaru willed them both to a stillness and grumbled again that it was too early. "Was there something you needed help with, Naruto?" he asked to cut to the chase, possibly diverting their aggression altogether.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, his voice muffled as Kiba's frozen fist was pressed against his cheek. "I was going to ask if you guys saw my mom anywhere."

"_Heh!_ Buff-bubuff-bnffin-bf-mphm!" Whatever jibe Kiba had made was muffled even worse than Naruto; his face had been mostly covered by Naruto's straight jab. If not for Shikamaru's interference, he might've broken a fang!

Whatever taunts he was giving, Shikamaru knew it was in their best interests if Naruto couldn't hear them. Kiba could take the forced silence as punishment. "We saw her shopping earlier. I figured she would've already gone home."

"She's not!" Naruto said with some concern. "That's why I asked!"

Shikamaru sighed. Hopefully, it wasn't a mistake to let them both free of his binding Jutsu. The less troublesome method of finding someone, of course, was to rely on an Inuzuka; and Kiba knew it by the way he gleamed with his usual, arrogant smirk. He rubbed under his nose, looking right at Naruto as he composed himself. "Of course I know where she is!" he boasted. "I'm the best tracker in Konoha! No, the best in the Five Nations!" He laughed while Naruto and Shikamaru sulked, forced to bear the weight of his imposed authority. At once, Kiba pointed and declared, "She's over there!"

In no time at all, the three ninja and one dog made it to the alleyway that Kushina was supposedly in. And Kiba's tracking proved right on the money, for there she stood, her back to them and her attention on the man in front of her: Haruno Kizashi, laughing boisterously while in conversation with her.

Kiba made a face as he inspected the scene. He knew Kushina wasn't alone, and he knew that it was Kizashi with her, but still, he didn't care much for Sakura's dad. Too loudmouthed and full of himself; a ninja should be more humble than that, Kiba muttered, much to the speculation of Shikamaru.

Naruto, however, didn't care that she was talking. It was the perfect chance to sneak up and spook her! An elementary prank of the lowest basics, but he figured he should ease his mom into his mischief one baby-step at a time.

Of course, Shikamaru warned against it. "Women are temperamental enough," he lectured. "Mothers are twice as bad at least." Kiba concurred in a mumble.

But Naruto was prone to ignore such sage advice. Mischief and pranks were too good to pass up. Kizashi's head was thrown back in a fit of laughter; now was the time to strike! Naruto lunged, sweeping both hands around to cover her eyes, and before he could say "Guess who?~", the Red-Hot Habanero pivoted, flames of intensity exploding around her, and her fist launched like a missile, decking Naruto worse than Sakura ever had with a "**_STAY AWAY, TEBANE!_**"

Naruto dropped, blood coming from his nose and lip, eyes empty, and face swollen. He was down for the count. Shikamaru and Kizashi looked on with some sense of shock and concern; perhaps Kizashi had known about Kushina before her death, and he was very aware how many times she alone had put Jiraiya-sama in a hospital bed. Poor boy, he thought of her son.

And while she retrieved her senses, Kushina was horrified by her destructive reaction. It had been reflex to attack anyone who had the nerve to come up behind her; experiences with Kumo kidnappers and a lusty toad hermit could do that to a woman. "Naruto!" She dropped to her knees, grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. "I'm sorry, tebane! I didn't know!"

Kiba gawked for a moment, and then immediately cracked up, pointing and saying to Naruto's foolish endeavor, "What a dumbass!"

ccc

Being dead certainly didn't make Kushina lose her touch, she grieved. That one punch, that well-placed jab to the face… It had been enough to take the great hero of the Nations out for the rest of the day. The recovery of Kurama – as he had told her the name of the demon, though she'd no interest in knowing – must've been lax now that the Beast was at peace, snoozing within her son's very soul.

She tried to wake him up after the initial strike, but in the end, Shikamaru and Kiba – with some reluctance – helped heave him home, where he lay unconscious even after a bowl of delicious, homemade ramen passed underneath his nostrils. Of course Kushina felt guilty; hopefully he'd be better in the morning, or else she'd have to go to the Hokage for guidance.

Now, with the sun descended and sleep being the only sensible activity, she crawled into bed and lay there, pondering the ceiling while Naruto was on the floor, amongst the blankets he had taken for his bedding until they could get a bigger place that could support two full beds.

Perhaps he should have been on the bed with her… Kushina mulled with the idea, awkwardly looking off to the window. The pillow she rested on, when she turned her head, smelled of Sakura, and despite the event of knocking Naruto out cold, it paled in importance when she revisited the memory of earlier that morning.

Sakura-chan, shoved up on the pillow, taking the forceful thrusts of Naruto as he made his completion within her.

The pillow scented of Naruto as well…

The red of her cheeks was hidden by the night, but she had made the decision to drag him up from the floor, huddle him to the breast of his mother, and comfort him until the morning light. She looked over the edge of her bed, and to her satisfaction, Naruto was slumbering peacefully, no longer locked in a state of a coma. But, in the little moonlight breaking in through the window, his form was illuminated, and she saw that his baser instincts were acting up.

He was out, the looseness of his frog-printed doing his modesty no favors. He had breached the parting at the front of his underwear, arching up strong and hard to his bellybutton. Seeing it, Kushina almost threw herself back down on the bed to try to force herself asleep, but she stared instead. Her mouth was opened as she, with some great shame mired within her curiosity, observed him. The tip had emerged from the foreskin, the length of it running about five inches; not a huge thing by any means, but that didn't repel Kushina's interest. It didn't need to be a monster to intrigue her, didn't have to be 12+ inches to be satisfactory. Minato hadn't been much larger, after all, and he never left her wanting.

And Sakura-chan didn't seem to have any complaints.

Kushina forced herself to lay down when that thought crossed her mind, complete with the imagery of memory. She shouldn't think about her son that way. She shouldn't think about it at all, tebane! To be the best parent she could be, she had to give her son freedom along with her crushing love. It was her son's choice, and Sakura's as well.

Was it just Sakura's?

Kushina whimpered softly, clinging the bed sheets over her mouth as her eyes screwed shut. She had been a Jinchuriki to the Kyubi herself; she knew how his very presence influenced certain feelings. She had been _very_ lustful with Minato, and even with his skill, it was hard to keep her pace.

Could Naruto, she pondered while the image of his dick appeared in her mind's eye… Could her son be sticking that thing in other girls as well? Wantonly seeking to cure his insatiable, boyhood lusts? It was no secret that the Hyuga girl had her eye on Naruto, after all.

Could a mother consider such afflictions as her duty to sate?

Without realizing it, Kushina had found herself peeking over the edge of the bed again. Naruto's erection was still there, still pumping with vigorous circulation and need. She could… She could…!

_Do it…_

In the next instant, Kushina had wolfed down half of her son's prick.

At once, she snapped awake. She'd been adream, but now was stuck in a different part of her consciousness. She looked around at the canvas of dreamy yellow and white motions. At once, she remembered how she hated this place. Her confusion hardened to distaste as she looked forward, for there he was, still shackled to a boulder, helpless in all ways but for his dastardly tongue. The yin to the pacified piece in Naruto's own soul, the bit that would forever be etched as part of her.

Kurama, so hopelessly bound, leered. His size – the embodiment of his Chakra within her – had diminished to mere human qualities. He was no less dangerous. Kushina was glad to see that her old mentor's seal still held, even after all that had happened. After all, a former Jinchuriki would never be fully freed from the Demon's influence.

And the Kyubi seemed pleased by this fact, chortling in his deep way. "Kushina," he purred her name. "It has been a long time."

She scowled at him, the source of those perverted thoughts that had begun to distend.  
"Nine-Tailed Demon," she addressed him, and carefully covered up her nudity…

ccc

**We'll find out together where this one goes. At least this version doesn't have the weak 'groin kick' set-up. Yay, copier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Intent**

ccc

Kushina made sure her nakedness was hidden, made sure the rise of her nipples weren't witnessed and her fiery mound blocked with a modest hand. She _hated_ being in his presence, his eyes on her so intently. It was her own spirit, yet this monster had some reign of its design. For one thing, ever since she matured, her clothes had always been missing whenever she came to his presence; for another, his ill-intent flooded the atmosphere. She never knew if it was a lust to hurt his jailor or a lust for her that made him behave so, saturated the air with sinful lust that it was just about palpable on her tongue.

She pursed her lips, glaring at the Kyubi. She didn't say a word after giving his title, waiting for him to address her and his reasons for drawing her consciousness here. Asleep, she could fall prey to his call so much easier.

Her son had made peace, but the complexity of the Tailed-Beasts couldn't be unraveled with some fist bump. And as far as Kushina was concerned, there was nothing redeeming of the monster named Kurama.

"I had thought us both gone, girl," growled the Fox with a grin. "Most of my power resides in your boy, but part of me will always be chained to your soul. Such is the fate of the Jinchuriki and your _wretched_ seal."

Kushina glowered. If only there was a way to seal him deeper, plunge him further into her soul to where his influence could never reach her. Sleep had always been a chore without Minato at her side.

Kurama eyed her carefully, traveling along her hidden nakedness. Her crotch… His muzzle crinkled with the slightest hint of an unpleased snort. She wasn't about to move her arm out of the way, no matter how long his stare lingered. "Nothing to say? _Hmph!_ You're normally more chatty, Kushina. Are you afraid to be in my presence again?"

Provocation… Kushina knew the Fox's tricks well enough, even if she distanced herself from his wicked aura. Truthfully, of all the Jinchuriki to house him within their souls, Kushina had always been the most closed off, refusing the powers he could afford her. Minato's presence calmed and strengthened her. What need of she for the vast well of dark power Kurama could offer?

Unfortunately, she was asleep; his pull was strongest when she was unconscious, and therefore, she could not escape this void easily. The weight of Kurama's Chakra anchored her here and was not easy to resist.

It required cunning to escape him, and unfortunately, that meant playing his game. She inhaled deep, and exhaled carefully. Her eyes flashed hard, locking onto Kurama's face. Then she smirked. "I should've known you had something to do with it," she said, and the arm across her chest tightened, pushing up the cleavage. That Kurama's eyes flicked towards them was not a detail Kushina ignored. "All these thoughts today; all the feelings. I should've suspected that it was _your_ doing." She spoke firmly in her accusations.

Kurama knew exactly what she was referring to. Though not having visible access to the outside, he could always capture an image of the goings-on and knew of the perversions of her son, the boy harboring the bulk of his Chakra.

He chortled, his maw dropping. His limbs tugged against the chains. His claws flexed against the poles speared through them. "You think I am the cause of how you behaved today?" He chuckled more at Kushina's undaunted form. "_Heh_, if I had control over you, Kushina, you would not have been squatting outside the door like a cowering mouse."

The remark caught Kushina by surprise; more that she was being reminded of the indecent act than him having any knowledge of it. She shrunk back a little like a swing had been taken at her. She had suspected the Kyubi to have something to do with her odd behavior and thoughts; it was his voice, after all, that had beckoned the image of her engulfing her son's nightly erection into her mouth. It was along the lines of a genjutsu or sensing strong intent.

"What you want, girl," Kurama growled with pleasure, "is what _you_ want. I have nothing to do with it. Our resurrection obviously has brought about unexpected consequences. How will your only son react to having such a reprobate as a mother?"

It was painful to admit the beast had made a good point. If she ever weakened, whether or not it was the Kyubi's impure influence, Naruto could not be proud to have a mother like her. It was her greatest fear since learning she was pregnant, that she would not meet the standards of her child.

"There's one thing that Naruto and I share," she announced suddenly to break the Fox's one-sided enjoyment. She met his confusion with determination. "We share the will to never back down, tebane. I won't let him down!"

Kurama harrumphed, unimpressed.

"Even if it means I have to deal with you face-to-face," she added confidently.

Were her arms going lax? Her attitude ceased to interest the Fox at this presumable opportunity. Kushina's body… The arm over her chest dropped a little, no longer supporting the weight of her breasts. A little more would reveal the peaks… He waited with held breath. What was her game? He was too distracted to give it much thought.

"_Ha!_" Her arms tensed again, and Kurama was still just as far as ever from seeing her unobstructed form. Dumbfounded, the Fox didn't know how to react as the redhead cackled at his reaction. "The Nine-Tailed Demon has such a dumb look on his face, tebane! Did I trick you?"

Kurama recoiled, snarling at her audacity. "Why you…!" If foxes could blush, his face would be awash with pink. With more determination than before, he tore against his bondage, never having wanted to get to Kushina more than he now did. The hasty seal on her boy might've given more leeway to his passion, but Kushina's authentic Uzumaki seal was much stronger and far more focused.

"Laugh now, Kushina. You'll see how complicated things will get with your son." He pulled against the chains once more before settling. "My Chakra cannot be divided between two Jinchuriki; not for long." An ominous warning, but Kushina kept her smirk up as a shield against him. But then she felt it, like a snake winding up her leg, crawling up to her hidden cleft. His lust was reaching her. He smirked as well. Another slithering feeling at her other leg. It felt like nine tendrils were amassing beneath her, kept at bay only because of a lack of reach. "Now that my Chakra has stabilized within you… you'll feel the changes. My presence will not be hidden as it was before. You'll hear my call… Kushina. And you'll hear it from your son as well. What will happen?"

Kushina felt her stomach quiver. If her feelings in the day were any indication of what he meant…

She refused to let him frighten her. She'd spent too much of her life fearing him to let him control her now that she had to be strong for her son. Like Naruto, she would conquer the Kyubi's presence; unlike Naruto, it would not be a friendly compliance.

But she'd heard enough for now. She'd exposed Kurama's vulnerabilities; she could get out now. He was weakened temporarily, unfocused. Easy to derail, she thought with her cocky grin.

She halfway turned. "It's at least good to know what your intentions are, Demon. I was starting to wonder if you even still existed inside me. Now that I know, you won't catch me off guard."

"You make it sound like it'll be easy."

She turned more away from him, leering over her shoulder. "It will be, tebane." Her hand came up from her groin; her back was to him, so he could not glimpse her sex. He did have a perfect view, however, of her ass when she pulled her hair aside and leaned forward just slightly. Kurama gasped sharply, seeing the shapely curve of her butt and the merest hint of the fur of her crotch.

The anchoring will of his Chakra was vanquished in that one instant, and her own will pulled her from the Kyubi's prison.

Gasping loudly, throwing back the blankets, Kushina sat up in Naruto's bed and panted. Escaping that plane of her existence always taxed her. She looked around and made sure that she was back from the Kyubi's clutches. She was awake, and… it was morning? Late morning from the look of it! The sun beat hard against the curtains drawn at her bedside; they must've been closed by her son.

Naruto!

Kushina wheeled from the window to look where her son slept… or rather, had slept. The blankets had already been folded and set back in their corner. It was rare for him to get up before her, but circumstances had never been like this before. Since her resurrection, she hadn't had any inkling that Kurama was within her still.

She groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her head as if easing the last pangs of a headache. The meeting with her inner demon aside, she hated that Naruto went off without one of her delicious, nutritious, mother-made breakfasts. She shoved the Kyubi from her mind; the less she thought of him, the better. Right now, she had to prep for the day, hunt down her boy, and make him eat!

_Knock-Knock!_

The front door blocked the brunt of the volume, but a boisterous laugh echoed beyond it. "Kushina-chan! Are you up?! Can't waste the day indoors!"

Kushina blinked. "Kizashi-san?" He wasn't much of an acquaintance before her demise; lately, he started to pop up more and more in her life. One could almost say that he'd started to give her more attention than his own wife. Kushina couldn't – and wouldn't – say if there was any truth to that, but she appreciated whatever help he offered, which mostly came in the form of donations of clothing or food. He once offered to take Kushina to dinner, but the mention of his wife brought him to a fit of laughter and the admission that he was just joking.

Smiling gently when he knocked and made some kind of corny joke, Kushina stood up, straightened out and announced herself. "I'll be right there!" She scurried to the door with a robe – one of his donations to her – thrown over her nightclothes. She turned the locks and opened the apartment to her newfound friend.

… The father of the girl her son was sleeping with, she noted with some embarrassment.

Kizashi laughed at her unexplained blush. "Your face is matching your hair, Kushina-chan! Don't let my studly-good looks get the better of you! _Gahahaha!_"

Kushina giggled, brushing back her hair and stepping back. "Come in, Kizashi-san. I just need to get dressed."

She backed away to give him room, and he eyed her up and down; the looseness of her clothes was flattering to her form. His grin turned his mustache upward as he gingerly closed the door behind him. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't stop you."

ccc


	3. Keeps Getting Harder

**Keeps Getting Harder…**

**(this title is in reference to me coming up with titles…)**

ccc

Kizashi pushed himself out of his robes, the sweat stifling in the heat of the sex-ridden room. He caught the redhead by the waist; she remained on all fours in front of him, her dress shoved up over her naked ass, letting him view his cock entering and retreating from her snatch. "_Ah! Kushina-chan!_" He bowed over her, hands greedily coming around to support the flounder of her tits. He smacked harder and harder into her, driven by lustful need. He would not pull out. He would _not_ pull out!

The bed beneath them creaked and strained with the force of their passion. Its owner would be disheartened to find it broken from their romp, but Kizashi gave little regard to such matters. All that mattered to him was plowing the cute little redhead who hadn't aged a day since last he saw her.

"_Kizashi-kun!_" came Kushina's cry, droplets sparkling as they flew from her face as her body arched. She clamped around him, her muscles stiffening and seizing her motion. It was up to him to complete the task.

"No," he wheezed before correcting her, "It's –san! Kizashi-san!" The amended name barely made it past her lips and to his ear before he stalled, the sound of his name moaned with her voice undoing all reservation. He swore he would not pull out, but just a bit of clarity knew that the wise thing to do would be to retract and pour his release over her thigh.

Emptied but satisfied, Kushina set her face against the bed sheets, lazily gazing back at her lover. "You were so vigorous today," she panted, "Kizashi-kun."

"We met up this morning. I could barely stay off." Kizashi braced on one arm as he caught his breath. "You certainly know how to drain me and my wallet," he breathlessly joked, his eyes glancing briefly to the cash he had given in exchange for the service.

But the transaction was complete, and the Jutsu was undone. The bed creaked like a boulder had suddenly rolled upon it. Kushina was gone, her image evaporated in a plume of smoke. In her place was none other than Akimichi Choji's mom, leaning on her fat elbow, observing the puddle Kizashi had left on her. She moved, her rolls shifting as she drew a lazy circle with his cum.

When she was exposed, Kizashi had a much harder time facing himself. Pining after Kushina while still married was one thing, but resorting to prostitution with a sow of a woman who was willing to transform into the woman of his lust just felt downright low. He'd once thought of propositioning Shikaku's widow, but her ethics were not lax like Choza's wife.

"I guess I better get going," Kizashi stammered, refusing to look behind him. He swallowed hard. It felt like a hungry hippo was eyeing his back, but he had to keep cool. "My wife will wonder…"

The door swung open, and in the doorway stood Choza, blocking the exit with his bulking frame. He stared hard at Kizashi. "How was it?" he asked lowly, and then suddenly brightened, hands clasping and rubbing over one another like an elated salesman. "Surely Buta-chan was worth your time. At a discounted price, you can go again, Kizashi-sama!"

The awkwardness of dealing with her husband after every go was off-putting as well. Who knew Choza would be okay with pimping out his wife? But they had to afford their meals somehow, and the lack of ninja missions certainly was felt by ninja.

"I better get going," Kizashi repeated, nervously squeezing by Choza who watched with his gleaming grin.

~~~**At the Haruno household a few minutes earlier**~~~

"The hero of Konoha certainly has been coming by here often," Mebuki playfully chided after opening the front door and finding Naruto waiting excitedly on the porch. He snickered bashfully, taking his usual aloof pose by cradling the back of his head and bending a foot inward. Of course he was there for her daughter; Mebuki knew all about the crush he had on her, and lately, Sakura seemed to have swayed from her interest in Sasuke.

Well, for a time, at least… When Naruto asked for her daughter, Mebuki's warm smile slackened. "Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry but she's not here." Naruto blinked, picking up on the cues in her voice. Something was off, and it was at the very least uncomfortable for her to tell him that Sasuke was due back to the village today.

Naruto at least had the manners to thank her before rushing away. He gritted his teeth as he sped across the rooftops, the orange flicker of Kurama's power shooting out of him. Resonating with his emotions, his Chakra had to be consciously in check; otherwise, he'd bolt to where Sakura was – no doubt Team Seven's old training grounds – and possibly collide with her at breakneck speeds! He had to take his time for a variety of reasons! Safety, damage control – he could take the roof off of any of these houses or shops! – and planning.

Really, what was he to do if Sasuke was there already? Naruto had just barely smacked enough sense into him to bring him back to the fold of Konoha; he didn't want to risk that prize over sex with Sakura. Well, more than sex… Maybe… … The whole relationship, he'd admit, was complicated! They were not an item. Sakura told him that many times, before, after, and during sex; during was always either the biggest mood killer or Viagra. Her heart was set on Sasuke, but Naruto felt that he could sway her to him. After all, he never went back on his word, and he had pledged himself to her.

Dirt roads underneath his feet now… His sandals kicked up a cloud behind his frantic pace. He could run and run until he had Sakura swept up in his arms, if not for…

_WHMPH!_

Naruto had been in too much of a rush to notice where he was: the Hyuga household. And none other than buxom heiress Hinata had just stepped into his path, dazed and distracted; you could tell. Never part of any crowd because her head was up on some cloud. No denying she was a funny girl, that Hinata.

Acceleration was one thing, but reaction time was another; before Hinata could absorb the impact with her body and fall, Naruto immediately reached around and braced her in, perhaps, the most awkward position possible: she had rotated, her back facing him while she doubled over his arms hugging her midsection, his hips jutting against her rear.

"_Ah!_" Naruto quaked and blushed. "S-Sorry, Hinata!" Quickly, before her opaque eyes could turn to him, he straightened her and went the extra mile of courtesy – and needlessness – to dust her off. "I… kinda lost sight of where I was going."

Hinata, barely getting over the shocking run-in, immediately drew into herself. Her face turned pink as all events replayed from a third person perspective. She stepped away, steam seemingly seeping out of her ears as her eyes ducked behind her bangs. _He was holding me… like __that__!_ "It's… it's alright, Naruto-kun," she said, her timid smile pushing through the heat of embarrassment. "I should have checked before walking out. _Um…_ I was distracted."

"Yeah, so was I!" Naruto laughed, his tension momentarily forgotten. He could break, chat for a bit, but when he mentioned that he was going somewhere to meet Sasuke, he suddenly remembered _why_ he was going! Flustered, legs lifting high as he stomped in place, he made a quick excuse to his exit.

But while the two awkwards fumbled with each other, Hiashi's diligent gaze was upon them. Hinata's father and head of the esteemed Hyuga, he had become a man of concern. The death of his nephew, his twin's only child, weighed on his heart. The brief reunion with Hizashi had not lasted long, but the pangs still were felt. Now Hiashi viewed his children differently than before, for they were the future, they were what would be left of him when he died. And what would be left behind?

His eldest's affections for Naruto, now the hero of Konoha and champion of the ninja world, were no secret. She had made her moves, and Naruto was perhaps too clumsy to reciprocate. Despite surviving a war, they were too young to deal with the raw emotion Hinata had poured out to him.

In time, he may figure out what to do, but Hiashi could see. Like Neji, he was not blind; he used his eyes to decipher body language, and Naruto's haste was not excited urgency. Hiashi's solemn features creased downward. The haste was for a girl; the intimacy with one, at least. Obvious clues were there, but Hinata, eyes always downcast, would not see.

Uzumaki Naruto; there was a fine man to be wed into the Hyuga clan, a name to bolster their status. But Hinata's bashfulness would be her undoing; she would not stand up and fight for him if another girl was in the picture.

A pity, Hiashi thought as Naruto took off. A pity that a hero of such claim would be wasted on the bargain-dealing Haruno clan…

"Onee-san! Wait!"

Hiashi felt his younger daughter pass by him, hurriedly tugging on her sandals and flopping down the steps of the manor. With both feet on the ground, she turned and waved to her dad with a bright smile. "Bye, Father! We're going to train!"

Hiashi folded his arms into his kimono's sleeves and gave a subtle, regal nod. Hanabi, he thought, was a very strong girl…

ccc

Perhaps it was Naruto's ability to sense a person, or maybe Team Seven's habits were engrained in each of their behaviors, for the old training ground was exactly where Naruto found Sakura. She wasn't out in the open, of course! A guy like Sasuke didn't want a woman who was needy and impatient! He wanted a woman who would saunter in minutes after his own arrival, nonchalant about keeping him waiting, her face pristine and beautiful without the aid of makeup.

"Dammit," hissed Sakura as she dabbed makeup on her face, trying to blend it into her features. It was so difficult to make it seem like she wasn't wearing any, that the glossiness of her lips, the blush of her cheeks and the intensity of her eyes were all natural. She applied so little that it would've been less of a hassle to not put anything at all, but such was the enigma and struggle of women.

She didn't even bother to notice Naruto until he was standing right behind her. The combination of a tree and bush hid them, but she would still see when Sasuke arrived. As long as she timed it right, she felt fairly certain that he'd ask her out on another of his glorious, infamous five-minute-long dates. She once heard that Ino had caught him for _six minutes!_ Sakura was going to be certain not to lose to a girl who couldn't choose between Sasuke and a Sasuke lookalike.

"Sakura-chan!"

"_Aiye!_" The lip gloss veered off course and streaked her cheek with glittering pink. The compact mirror she held in front of her showed her the disaster, and a moment of shock and dread was all Naruto was allotted to realize his error; already, he sensed the swell of anger filling the vacuum of expression on her face. "_Na-Ru-To!_" Every syllable, dripping with fiery rage!

Knowing that a concussion usually followed the turn of a devil, Naruto retreated a dozen feet, apologizing profusely. "I didn't mean to scare you, tebayo!"

Sakura's knuckles cracked in her fist, her body moving mechanically, like a doll possessed of a furious demon. The streak of her lip gloss lost all humor to him, where he would usually have to stifle a snicker from the look. Again, she sounded out his name.

"Please, Sakura-chan! I… I…!"

Sakura was upon him, fist lifted and ready to cave in his skull. Naruto quivered as the fist came down. Thank Chakra for Kurama's speed enhancement, for Sakura's fist ducked through a blip of orange Chakra instead of bone and brain matter. She staggered from the force of her downward swing, not expecting Naruto to use Biju powers. She felt, for the briefest instant, something brush against her cheek; if she checked in the mirror, she'd see that the glossy smudge had been taken care of.

She spun around and saw the cloak of Kurama dissipate from a grinning Naruto. "I wanted to see you," he said, crouching like a monkey defying gravity on a tree branch.

Hatred evaporating like his Chakra outfit, Sakura's eyes regarded him more with annoyance than murderous intent. "I'm here for something else," she said, turning her head from him. He should just go back home to his mom, but he never let things be so simple. The moment she turned away, he had appeared behind her, hands greedy for her breasts. Such audacity would earn a man a kick to the groin; Sakura's instinct had been dulled by active intercourse with Naruto. She stared down at the hands gripping her small breasts with some apprehension.

"Naruto," she grumbled, "what are you…?" She clamped up when Naruto jabbed her butt with his erection.

"Sakura-chan," he wheezed hotly in her ear. His hands clutched her shoulder and waist, keeping her against him. He sounded… needy, desperate even. "I… I want to be with you again."

"We just… Yesterday!" Sakura stammered when his audacious hand crept to the gap of her thighs. His fingertips rubbed zealously to turn her knees weak, legs to jelly. "S-stop! Sasuke-kun could show up!" She didn't see the deepening of Naruto's scowl behind her.

Naruto couldn't explain it. He had been more or less insatiable since their first time, his Jinchuriki stamina translating over to sexual prowess, yet once in a while had been enough for him. And then his mom was returned from the dead and lived with him, and since then, since the end of the war and the start of life with a parent, he rarely could think of an instance when he didn't need relief! Worse yet, he'd hate to admit, those feelings were strongest during prolonged stays with his mom.

Now, also hating to admit it, he felt that Sakura was his only source of outlet; masturbation left a sense of unfulfillment.

"We can't," Sakura told him, pulling away only to be drawn back against him, his lips at the nape of her neck. Her hand was drawn back, and Naruto helped her make a fist around his dick.

"Sakura?"

She almost screamed. It was him! Sasuke-kun! He was here! And she was holding Naruto's penis! Lucky for them… for her, as Naruto wouldn't have cared if Sasuke saw him messing around with Sakura… they had the cover of the tree and bush.

Plan shot to hell, Sakura couldn't let Sasuke wait until she felt it time to walk onto the scene. If she allotted Naruto any time, he'd somehow talk her into taking his cock one more time before she chanced Sasuke.

"Let go!" But Naruto, whining, kept her hand locked. Maybe he thought, if Sasuke saw their depravity, Sakura would give up all hope.

Sasuke, heard by the crunch of grass beneath his feet, peered around the tree and found his two teammates, Naruto standing close behind Sakura who was apparently forcing a smile for him and had both hands behind her back. She seemed to be fumbling with something, and Naruto's face twitched a bit. Was that spittle? Sasuke disregarded it. "Naruto too? Did you tell him to come?"

Sakura shook her head, laughing at the mere suggestion to distract him while trying to stuff Naruto's cock back into his pants. "No, no! This idiot just showed up on his own!" she told Sasuke, making Naruto's shoulders slump, his cock finally waning enough for her to smash it back through his zipper; he swallowed a cry of pain. Out of the danger of being discovered, Sakura strode forward to Sasuke, waving her hands in front of her chest. "He was just leaving. So we can… _um…_ catch up." She blushed. She didn't need the makeup for that. "I'd really love to hear about what you've been doing." The hand that had recently been coiled around Naruto's dick now took Sasuke's hand. "You know… like…" She turned beet-red, her head ducking between her tensing shoulders. "A date…?"

"Do you want to come, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, out-speaking the last word of Sakura's sentence, thinking that she had finished talking.

Naruto, though always up to spend time with the team, felt it in poor taste. For one thing, he had just been chasing after Sakura after bedding her the previous day, and for another, his erection hadn't gone away yet. It was a wonder that Sasuke's Rinnegan didn't perceive the obvious bulge. Then again… the whole setup of the Rinnegan was kinda unclear. Like… what does it do exactly? Was it like the Byakugan? Or…

"No," Naruto declined, wisely turning all the way around so that his point was going south. "I have… stuff to do." He looked at Sakura, and she looked away. He cracked a smile, despite the hurt in his gut. "See ya, Sakura-chan." He took off before she could say anything to him.

It was a pain itself to leave his best friend with his biggest crush, but Naruto – despite his childlike antics – knew when to make an exit. If he stayed, all he was in store for was trying to get Sakura's attention while she tried to get Sasuke's while he remained oblivious and dry. Also, if he stayed, making the twosome a threesome, his boner would also stay. Somehow, he had to take care of it.

He groaned, casting his eyes skyward. The only one waiting at home was his mom, and… well… what could she do about that? He shook his head as if to banish the very notion from thought and recollection. His mom was a beauty, no doubt about it, but that was a beauty a boy shouldn't thoroughly appreciate… A twitch of his cock disagreed.

Walking down the path seemed to be a task that Naruto had not fully mastered, as he once again almost came into a collision. And with another Hyuga, no less! Hinata's younger sister was running down the path, her face shimmering with a sheen of sweat. She could have avoided Naruto on her warm-up sprint back-and-forth in front of the Hyuga estate, but she didn't sway, determined to stay on her own course. She compensated for Naruto's lack of concentration by leaping over his head, little care for the fact that his eyes were trained upward and therefore saw right up her skirt when she lunged above him and passed in his line of sight. Traditional fundoshi?!

Naruto yelled in shock, stumbling around as he recovered from the unintentional flash. Hanabi landed perfectly on her bare feet, her ponytail falling gracefully down her back. Exhaling smoothing, she pivoted and faced Naruto with a smile. He stared at her wide-eyed. Though it might not have seemed like a big deal, even to her, he was shocked to have seen up her bare legs to her underwear. After Sakura-chan, she was now the second he had seen intimately! (The women he peeped on in the hot springs didn't count…)

"Hi, Naruto!"

Naruto, blinking back to his senses and now trying to block out the image of her underwear, smiled back. "Hey, Hanabi-chan."

She grinned, bending toward him, looking at him from an angle. "Are you looking for my sister? She already went to the Team Eight training grounds. She's all alone there. Kiba and Shino are too busy, but she wanted a training partner. I'm not done with my warmup, though." She was smiling slyly by the end.

It wasn't the first time Naruto had this subtle encouragement – though he never took it – but considering his current situation, he didn't think it was a good idea to think of Hinata, his no-longer-secret admirer, working out in her new outfit; the accentuation of her breasts, the height of her shorts… He didn't mean or want to, but he groaned out loud from the tension of his cock. "_Um…_ Maybe not right now, Hanabi-chan." He resisted the urge to fold his legs together to try to hide his erection.

Hanabi was not as gifted as her father or Neji, but she at least had some skill noticing the body language of another. And almost immediately, she saw the bulge pointing at her. Instead of recoiling, she peered closer at it. "What's that…?"

"See ya, Hanabi-chan!" Naruto sounded panicked and left no moment for the girl to observe him a moment longer. He couldn't let Hinata's little sister see it, this disgrace that he couldn't seem to control.

As Naruto rushed down the path, he failed to notice the wizened head Hyuga watching him closely, wheels and cogs turning in his head…

ccc

Home again… Naruto hated to think that this is where he needed to go when his cock was stubborn. But maybe his mom was gone. Maybe he'd have the privacy he normally resented when she was gone…

The door being locked was surprising, but he had the key hidden above the doorframe. He poked his head in and looked around. Nothing cooking in the kitchen… Was he alone? He stepped in and locked the door behind him. Still no sign of his mom…

Maybe she was gone shopping, or was hanging out with one of the other moms that she connected with! _Dammit!_ The pain of his hard-on needed taking care of, and undoing his zipper and freeing it was a wonderful start. "Gotta do it fast, 'tebayo," he grumbled, gripping his hard dick and giving it a few courtesy pumps to expel the excess goo. He walked into the bedroom, saying, "I'll do it on the bed."

But the bed was occupied already… by a very naked Kushina rubbing lotion onto her freshly-showered body. Her right leg was lifted onto the edge of the bed, and Naruto's eyes immediately fixed onto the gash crowned with red curls. And though her crotch was clearly the focus, one breast – the other mashed against her risen knee – was also a point of interest that Naruto could not ignore. Swollen B-cups, pink nipples, weight and sensuous curves…

"_Naruto!_" Kushina threw her arms over her lady parts, her face flaring red, trying not to notice the fleshy shaft arching out between his zipper's teeth. "_Get out, tebane!_"

"_Sorry, 'tebayo!_"

He wheeled with such speed, it was a shock that he hadn't donned Kurama's Chakra! The door was slammed hard enough that the plaster around the frame cracked a little. Naruto, back against the door, wheezed and panted. Like his mom, he sported the color of her hair on his face. And the only thing thumping as fast as his heart was his cock… seconds before it began to spout white.

ccc

**Copier: yeah, like I don't know what's gonna happen now. Now that I mentioned Hiashi, everyone's gonna think that he's gonna fuck Naruto now. Jeez… any-fucking-way, now Hiashi will take on the role of antagonist along ****_with_**** Kizashi. What will happen? ****_What will happen, readers?!_**** I am the writer… yet not even I know. Wait… wasn't this supposed to be updated ****_after_**** 'Shit On You' saw Sasuke vs Iruka? Well, shit on me, then! And please, just some kudos for the Kizashi/Choji's mom. Fat bitch needed a porking, and how often do you come along such a pairing? Granted, the transformation jutsu seems like a cop-out... … … I bring shame to myself**


End file.
